An Unforgettable Gift
by phantommusician
Summary: Hermione has a very special gift for a certain Hogwarts man, but is he willing to except it?


Author's Notes: None of the characters mentioned are mine, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. However, this crazy idea is mine. =] Also I wrote this roughly three years ago, and if I remember correctly it was one of my first attempts at this sort of thing. I had it posted briefly when I first wrote it, but then I took it off due to it's content, but now that I'm out of high school I've chosen to repost it. Reviews are always lovely =D

x~x~x~x~x~x

Hermione sat working feverishly in the back of the Potions classroom. Lately, she had been finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the tasks at hand. Though she hadn't said it aloud to anyone she knew the exact reason was one person in the front of the room. She chanced a glance up at him and found him watching some Slytherins working in the front corner. Oh, how she loved his dark eyes that were narrowed under his furrowed brow. His gaze shifted to her, and she quickly looked back down at her now solid orange potion, which should have been a fine purple liquid.

"Hermione, what have you done?" Ron asked from her left.

She looked at him; he had a look of utter amazement plastered on his face. His potion was a murky purple, but was much better then hers. She muttered a curse under her breath and looked at the instructions on the board. Hopefully the bell signaling Christmas break would ring before her professor noticed her mess. Ten seconds later the bell rung. She quickly shoved her books into her bag and hurried out of the room. She hoped that she could regain her composure over the two week break in which the only time she would see the man she had grown so fond of would be at meal times.

For some weeks now she had been planning on telling him of her emotions over the holiday. She would be one of six other students staying and none of the others were Gryffindors so it wouldn't be hard to sneak out of the common room in the middle of some night to confess her love. She had also decided that tomorrow she would go to Hogsmeade and buy him some wonderful gift. As she headed for dinner she thought of what she might buy him.

* * *

Next day Hermione found herself walking along the icy road of Hogsmeade headed towards the book shop. She had some difficulty shaking off Harry and Ron, but after convincing them that she still needed to purchase their gifts they had left her alone.

As she entered the shop she heard a soft tinkling of bells. She headed for the section of books labeled potions. After a few minutes of glancing at them she knew this was the wrong subject of books to look at. He was bound to have a large percentage if not all of the books. She walked down a few rows and found herself in the books labeled the dark arts. She browsed for about ten minutes and then she found the perfect book _The Art of Dark Magic: A book of the dark arts in all its beauty. _She hesitated momentarily before taking the book to the register and paid for it. She had it gift wrapped in a mossy green paper.

After leaving the shop she met up with Ron and Harry again. They went into the Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer before Harry and Ron left for the Burrow.

"What's in the package?" Ron asked peering at it. "It looks like a book, is it for Harry?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not telling you what it is or who it's for." Hermione said sipping from her butterbeer. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you will both love your presents." She said getting up and giving them hugs. "I have a few more shops to go to. You guys behave; I'll see you when you get back." She felt a little guilty about buying a book for him, especially this book, if her friends even knew. She shuttered to think what they would say; she quickened her pace back to the school.

* * *

It was late in the evening on Christmas Eve as Hermione listened to her footsteps echo off of the wall to the dungeons. As she reached the door of her destination, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter." the bitter voice on the other side of the door said. Hermione opened the door and slipped in.

"Ah, what pleasure do I have in your company?" Professor Snape asked his voice heavy with the sound of sarcasm.

"I- I have a Christmas gift for you, sir." she said shoving the mossy colored package toward him.

"A-a gift?" he said, his voice faltering a bit. He opened the package and eyed the book with a look of surprise. "How- how did you know I wanted this?" he asked accusingly.

"I only guessed, sir. But I have another gift for you." she said looking at him now with a desired filled-look.

"What purpose do you have of giving me gifts, Miss Granger?" he demanded.

"I've come to give you my love," she whispered. While doing so, she slipped out of her robes revealing a low-cut, shimmering Christmas dress.

"Miss Granger, I think it would be best you left now." he said not trusting himself in the least.

"Please Severus, accept my gift." she pleaded with a slight grin on her face. "It's not hard." she took a few steps toward him; they were standing mere feet apart.

"Miss Granger-"

"Call me Hermione," she purred placing her hands on his chest. "Please Severus, I'm cold, just hold me" she pleaded. She looked up at him and placed her lips on his. She moved her arms from his chest to around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his hands move to her hips pulling her closer. "Take me to your room, Sev."

He couldn't resist with the sound of her voice so sexy, and the way her curves fit against his body so welcomingly. She stepped away from him and removed her dress, leaving her in front of him in just her panties. He grabbed her hands and led her to his room. With each step he placed another kiss on her warm, soft skin, first her cheek, then her shoulder, then her bare chest, then he dropped her on to the bed and kissed her stomach, and her thighs. She moaned at the brushing of his lips against her body.

"Oh Sev," she moaned. He quickly removed his own clothing before returning to the beautiful girl lying on his bed.

"Are you sure Hermione, that this is what you want?" he said with utmost sincerity.

"Please" she whimpered from the bed. He laid himself gently on top of her kissing every part of her, caressing her womanly curves, lingering on the parts that made her moan in desire. Soon he heard her breaths becoming staggered and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He finally let himself into her, trembling at the feeling of her warm moist body. He felt her starting to buck against him ready for him to take them both to climax.

Their bodies moved in time, both of them breathing hard and their warm breaths mingling. As he felt himself reach a peak of pleasure he felt Hermione's spasms beneath him. After a minute or so he collapsed beside her, nuzzling his face in to the curls of her hair, "Thank you for this marvelous gift" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Severus" she whispered back, before letting her eyelids flutter shut. Then Severus Snape, just lay in his bed with his best Christmas present ever.


End file.
